genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilot
"The Pilot" is the first episode of gen:LOCK. It premiered on January 26th, 2019, the same day as both the second episode of the series, "There's Always Tomorrow", and the season finale of RWBY Volume 6. Unlike "There's Always Tomorrow", it was publicly free to watch immediately upon release. Summary Julian Chase introduces his mother, Roberta Chase and his sister, Driana Chase, to his girlfriend, Miranda Worth. Roberta then proceeds to tell an embarrassing story about Julian’s childhood. The four of them then sit down to eat, and soon afterwards, Julian and Miranda leave, as they were simply hologram projections, since they are currently stationed at the Anvil. After the two leave, Roberta turns her attention to the news. Suddenly, the Union attacks a speech being given by Patricia Bartlet-Young in New York City, beginning their assault on the city. Back at the Anvil, alarms go off, and Miranda and Julian head to their vehicles. Miranda climbs into her Strider, and Julian takes off in his jet, and the two head to New York City. When Chase arrives, a swarm of Union drones attack him and his squadron. Meanwhile, on the ground, people attempt to flee the Union. On the ground, the Union’s Nanotech overwhelms the defending forces of the Polity. In the sky, Julian and Razzle, a fellow pilot, continue to battle the drones, as Miranda is deployed within the city. After defeating several more drones, the two notice a massive, long-limbed machine heading towards the city. After several failed attacks on it, Razzle attempts to launch an ESD to disable the Nanotech defending the mech, but the walker detects the ESD and manages to shoot Razzle down before she can detonate her ESD. Colonel Marin orders Julian to retreat, but he instead attempts to detonate his fighter’s ESD to buy time for Miranda to find his family. He manages to charge and launch his ESD, but is shot down and crashes, his signal going dark. Four years later, Miranda welcomes Doctor Weller, Yasamin Madrani and Caliban to the Anvil. The three are part of the Experimental Science Unit. As they walk through the base, Doctor Weller asks Miranda how her battalion has been doing, and she states that they could just barely hold the border at the 88th. Soon afterwards, Colonel Marin briefs them on Operation Coyote, a small mission to rescue a group of refugees fleeing the Union. Miranda, Leon August and Jodie Brennan are among those sent on the mission. However, as they are loading the refugees onto a Razor, the Union attacks, and manage to shoot down one of the Razors. Miranda and her fellow Strider pilots attempt to hold back the Union's forces, but are slowly pushed back. Suddenly, a pair of Holons appear, giving the refugees time to escape, and the Vanguard forces retreat. Back at the Anvil, Miranda demands to know who were in the Holons. Colonel Marin responds by officially welcoming the ESU to the Anvil, and then, to everyone’s surprise, Julian appears beside Marin. Characters *Julian Chase (First Appearance) *Miranda Worth (First Appearance) *Yasamin Madrani (First Appearance) *Raquel Marin (First Appearance) *Rufus Weller (First Appearance) *Caliban (First Appearance) *Roberta Chase (First Appearance) *Dirana Chase (First Appearance) *Patricia Bartlet-Young (First Appearance) *Miguel Garza (First Appearance) *Leon August (First Appearance) *Jodie Brennan (First Appearance) *Able (First Appearance) *Razzle (First Appearance) Transcript Trivia * The title of this episode has a double meaning: while here it refers to Julian (the pilot), in television a pilot episode is sometimes erroneously referred to as the first episode in a series (usually to gauge a group's reaction to see if they should continue production). However, pilot episodes are not typically shown to the public. * The four year time skip from the battle at New York City to present day is in reference to RWBY creator Monty Oum who passed away February 1, 2015, nearly four years from the January 26, 2019 premiere of this episode. See Also Image Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes